disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Animatronic Captain Hook
Animatronic Captain Hook is the third boss of Epic Mickey. In Epic Mickey, Captain Hook appears as an animatronic made by the Mad Doctor, as a captain for the pirates. However, when the Mad Doctor stopped him and Pete Pan from being able to fight, Hook went berserk and turned on his crew, using a machine that turns pirates into mechanical Beetleworx robots, and vice versa if you choose to paint the machine, to turn the crew into Bashers. The rejected design of Smee and a few others escaped to Ventureland. During his fight, you have three options: *You can either fight him off the plank, deplete his health completely, or platform your way up the rafts and rescue the Sprite, the Wasteland's version of Tinker Bell. This will bring Pete Pan to Mickey's aid and will fight Hook for you, which increases your Paint capacity, and the good ending will show Hook dueling Pete Pan for the spirit. *If you choose to fight him off the plank, Hook will be chased away by a robotic version of Tick-Tock and your Thinner capacity will be increased instead, and the bad ending will involve Hook having been devoured by the Crocodile. As you battle Hook, he can shoot Thinner from his gun. He can also throw several bombs at you. Use the Spin move to counter them. Switch the track line, so that it will lead to the edge of the ship where the Crocodile is waiting for him. Use the Thinner to Thin out his barrel armor and push him with your Spin move. He will be pushed down to the end of the track where he will be damaged. As you damage him, his attacks become more quick and powerful than before. He can also warp from one barrel to another. As you spray him with Paint, he will try to defend himself from the Paint, making him unable to attack for a moment. *You can defeat Hook without the help of the Crocodile or Pete Pan by hitting him into the walls and beams of the ship. After doing so enough times, he will malfunction and his body will fall apart, leaving him as nothing more than a mechanical head, also increasing your Thinner capacity. Either way of doing the Thinner battle will earn Mickey the Captain Hook pin, but doing the Paint version of the battle will instead earn him the Hook vs. Pete Pan pin from Pete in Mean Street. Gallery Epic49.png|Concept art of Captain Hook EMPtraits_Scar_CHMALFIECENT.jpg|The stained glass windows in the Dark Beauty Castle that reveal the real Captain Hook, Scar and Maleficent (click image for better view) Animatronic hook.jpg Picture_514.png|Captain Hook fighting Pete Pan Hook dismantled.png|Hook in the Thinner ending. Hook vs. Pan.png|Hook in the Paint ending. Trivia *The scene where Pete Pan fights Animatronic Captain Hook is based off a scene from the movie, Peter Pan. *When Hook Battles Pete Pan, he doesn't use his Thinner nor Paint cannon on him even though he used them on Mickey and only using a regular sword. This is likely due to him piping down his craziness and having a change of heart now. *There's a glitch where if you defeated Hook with him falling apart, and put a TV Sketch afterwards, he will somehow reconstruct himself. *The Toon World/Real Captain Hook appears in Epic Mickey: Power of Illusion. *Even after defeating Hook, the Sprite can still be saved and Pete Pan will come to congratulate or thank Mickey and the pirates will still act like Hook is alive, but this is most likely a glitch. *Before the battle, Captain Hook will say "Keep your hands and feet in the boat at all times" as part of his speech; this is a reference to the talking skull that appeared at the waterfall of the original Pirates of the Caribbean, which had a similar line. *Despite the fact he is not the "Real" Captain Hook, the pirates still treat him like he is. *Some people believe that this Captain Hook is based on the animatronic Captain Hook in the "Peter Pan's Flight" attractions at the Disney theme parks. It was rejected from the parks due to being too scary for kids. A few other fans believe that all the Peter Pan things in the game are from the Hook's Galley, a Peter Pan-themed restaurant in Disneyland closed in 1982, which was shaped like Captain Hook's boat, had a animatronic of Hook and also featured a replica of Skull Rock. See also *Captain Hook Category:Epic Mickey characters Category:Robots Category:Reformed characters Category:Pirates Category:Alternate Forms Category:Peter Pan characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Epic Mickey Bosses Category:Video game bosses Category:Animated characters Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Characters introduced in video games Category:Deceased characters Category:Captains